The First Thanksgiving
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The Cheetah Girls team up with The Dragons and travel to NYC after a special invitation to perform in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Invitation

 _Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I just wanted to quickly apologize at how bad the last story was, or at least, it didn't reach anywhere near up to standards with my first Harry, We_ _Shrunk_ _Ourselves. Anyway, I just wanted to say that if there are any fans of my Harry Snape series reading this, The Dragons will be making an appearance in one of the Christmas specials, and I will be having ahem a "little" more fun when it comes to my twist on The Halfblood Prince. So anyway, here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

It was the first of November and the weather was starting to get colder. As a vampire Ginny really liked the change of climate because the less sun and heat that there was, the more that she could go outside and enjoy the fresh air. However all of her friends were busy getting ready for their Christmas world tour. Ginny had talked it over with Hermione and the rest of her friends and she decided that it was for the best if she didn't rejoin The Cheetah Girls.

The way she saw it is that Hermione was already great as lead singer for the group and she didn't want to interfere with that. So one day when she was out taking a walk she ran into Derek and his four boys. "Hey Ginny, how's it going?" he asked her as she smiled back at him.

"Hullo Derek, how's Casey doing?" she questioned him back.

"She's doing alright, although she has a lot of work of preparation ahead of her." He replied.

"I know, there's a lot to do to get ready for a new baby in the house. Especially since it's a girl this time and you have to buy her all new outfits and a lot of new supplies." Ginny said but Derek simply shook his head.

"No, I'm not talking about the baby, I'm talking about their trip to America." He said.

"What trip? Why are they going to America?" Ginny asked him.

"You mean that Hermione didn't tell you? The person in charge of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade sent them a letter and asked them to sing in it. They sent us a letter as well." He explained.

"Wow, that's great Derek but what about your boys? And the rest of you have got younger children as well." She pointed out.

"I know, that's why they're staying at their grandparents." He told her.

"Gee, I really hope you have a good time. I've heard about Thanksgiving before and I've always wanted to try a Thanksgiving meal with a hot turkey dinner and mashed potatoes and hot gravy on top of it. Oh yeah, and pumpkin pie. I've always heard how good it is from Amber who usually serves it to her family at Christmas." She said as Derek simply just grinned at her.

"Well now you won't have to wonder about it anymore." He told her.

"But I'm not a Cheetah Girl anymore remember?" she questioned.

"No, but you're still a very close friend to all of us and that's why you, and Harry and Ron are invited too." He told her while he continued to grin.

"Really!? Oh my gosh shut up!" she exclaimed excitedly before she transformed into a bat and started flying back towards her house. She flew straight in through the window and turned into herself again. "Harry guess what!? The Cheetah Girls are going to America to perform in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade and we're invited too!" she cried.

"Really? That's great news but what about Brian and Molly?" he asked her.

"We'll take them with us." Ginny said.

"But Ginger, that wouldn't be fair to Lilly, Lucy, and James." Harry pointed out.

"I know, that's why we'll send an owl to Ron and ask them if he can give them some time off. Besides, I'm sure that Sheela, Chase, and Richie will want to go too. I mean it's not every day where we get a chance like this." She said as she went to go find Tilly.

 _…_ _.._ _…_ _._

Chase walked into the great hall and over to Lilly's, Lucy's, and Brianna's table before he sat down beside them. "Hey Chase, what's up?" Lilly asked him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Not much, I've just been really busy lately for Qudditch season. Thank God it's almost the holidays. I mean I really enjoy it and everything, and I can't believe how much we have been winning, but I really could use a nice break." He said.

"Tell me about it!" Lucy exclaimed. "With Professor Dodger and Parker being gone, their substitutes have been trying to work us to death with all the homework that they're giving us." She said when all of a sudden Ron walked over to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sheela?" he questioned them.

"Yes." Chase responded.

"Oh good, where is she?" Ron asked him as the twitches just simply shrugged at him.

"Where else?" they harmonized.

"Making out with Jeremy of course." Lilly told him with a grin as Ron rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told that girl to study! I mean this is her last year at Hogwarts and she better start getting her act together if she wants to be a professor someday. She's actually got to learn the material." He said. "Anyway, I want you to pass on a message to her. I just told Richie this and now I'll tell you. The Cheetah Girls have been invited to perform in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade." He told them.

"We know." Lilly said.

"Hence the homework." Lucy told him.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that we've been invited too." He told them with a grin.

"Yes!" Lilly and Lucy exclaimed as they gave each other a high-five.

"Aw, that's unfair!" Brianna cried. "I want to go too!"

"Well since your mother's a Cheetah Girl, you and your brother and sister can." He told her. "You've just got to make sure to bring your makeup work with you, and then your flight is scheduled to leave on the twenty-second." He explained before he turned around and walked away.

"Wow, this is going to be so awesome. Our first Thanksgiving!" Lilly cried as Brianna smiled.

"America, here we come!" Lucy exclaimed before giving her twin sister another high-five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Boys Verses Girls

"I don't get it." Ron began as they got off the airplane. "Why is this place called the Big Apple? I haven't seen any unusually engorged fruit laying around here." He said.

"That's because it's just a saying that the muggles say." Hermione told him.

"Shh! Don't say that word too loudly around here, or somebody might hear us!" Amber snapped inside a whisper.

"Good point, we better just let them know that the Cheetahs have arrived." Casey said as all four Cheetah girls smiled proudly while she held up her camera and faced it towards them.

"Cheetah!" they exclaimed as Ginny just simply heaved a heavy sigh and hung her head. One of the other disadvantages of being a vampire was that she couldn't have her picture taken. Otherwise it wouldn't show up on film.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Aaron asked her already being aware of the problem himself.

"Yeah,.." she began with another sad sigh. "I will be." She told him.

"Good, because we are on vacation, and even though it's really cold outside, The Dragons are about to heat things up. Come on boys, let's go, hit it!" he cried.

"Yeah it's getting hotter in the city because everybody knows that The Dragons are coming to town!" Justin exclaimed in song.

"We're strutting down the runway, earning our money, and smiling proudly as all the girls are screaming our names!" Derek sang as they finally reached the doors and burst out of exit.

"Ooh you know that you want us, you know that you need us, fame is the name of the game!" all four boys harmonized quietly.

"Yeah, yeah baby! We're climbing our way to the top!" Aaron sang.

"Mm, mm yeah, baby! And we are never going to stop!" Rickie echoed.

"Oh we're sharpening our claws, we're spreading our wings, we're on top of the world!" Aaron sung.

"And boy doesn't it give us a thrill!" they all sang together when suddenly the bus pulled out in front of the curb to pick them up.

"Do you guys seriously have to break into song everywhere we go?" Ron questioned them as they climbed on the bus together.

"Oh come on Ron lighten up!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down next to Harry before she started to sing. "This our time, we make the rules, we be whatever we want to be, yeah!"

"Whether you run with the lions, or soar with the eagles, don't let anyone take away your dreams!" Amber sang as the bus closed its doors tightly shut again.

"This is our future, we're right at the start, so let's get together and be thankful for this meal,.." Luna sang.

"And do whatever we feel ooh, ooh yeah baby!" Casey exclaimed as The Cheetah Girls and Dragons started singing the chorus together.

"Ooh you know that you want us, you know that you need us. Fame is the name of the game!" (Casey; Yeah!) Yeah, yeah baby! We're climbing our way to the top! (Aaron; And we're never going to stop no!) We're sharpening our claws, we're spreading our wings, we're on top of the world!

"Oh yeah sing it girls!" Aaron cried.

"And boy doesn't it give us a thrill!" all five girls sang.

"Yeah it gives us a thrill baby!" Aaron finished as everyone else on the bus broke out into cheers and applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the legendary Dragons accompanied by The Cheetah Girls!" the bus driver exclaimed as Ron just simply shook his head.

"You guys will never cease to amaze me." He said as both singing groups started to laugh.

"Yeah but when it comes right down to it, a cheetah can run faster than a dragon can fly!" Amber pointed out.

"Oh really? So what exactly are you trying to say?" Aaron questioned her.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we made it big in both worlds before you guys did." She told him.

"Ouch!" Casey cried.

"Gee Amber, isn't that a little bit harsh?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for The Dragons, I don't think we'd ever be inspired to create our own singing group. They inspired us remember?" Ginny questioned her.

"You have nothing to say about this batwoman! You quit The Cheetah Girls remember!?" Amber yelled.

"You know very well that isn't true!" Ginny cried.

"Yeah, it wasn't Ginny's fault!" Casey exclaimed as they all started arguing over each other and Sheela, Lilly, and Lucy all exchanged looks with each other.

"Everybody's staring!" Sheela whispered before Chase put two of his fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly.

"Cool it!" he yelled as everybody finally stopped arguing and looked at him. "The only reason that we're here is because we were invited remember? And being in this parade we're supposed to be representing our country, and wizards and witches everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"Good, so I guess that this means that The Cheetah Girls will be representing the witches, and The Dragons will be representing the wizards!" Amber cried.

"Boys verses girls, I love it!" Casey exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait a minute, that's not what I meant!" Chase cried but it was already too late as they began arguing again.

"Forget it Chase, no use wasting your breath." Sheela told him before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rested it there while he breathed a heavy sigh and hung his head.

 _…._

That night after they checked into their hotel, Chase started getting Mia ready for bed. He made sure that she had gotten into her pajamas and then he read her a bedtime story before leaning over to kiss her goodnight. "Chase, I've got a question." She began.

"Sure, what is it?" he questioned her back.

"Why are boys and girls so different from each other?" she asked him.

"Well, they're not really supposed to be. I mean apart from the obvious, there really isn't much of a difference." He told her.

"Then why is everybody fighting with each other?" she asked him.

"I really don't know." He began with a shrug. "I wish I could answer that question. But I guess it's because up until now nobody has ever celebrated Thanksgiving before, and they don't understand what it's really about. But don't worry Mia, I'm sure they will eventually. Everything will work out for the better in the end." He finished.

"Do you promise?" she questioned him as he smiled down at her before placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise, now gets some sleep." He told her before he made sure that her covers were tucked in properly before he got up and turned off the light as she rolled over onto her side, and placing her hands underneath her head she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The First Thanksgiving

 _I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving turkey yesterday and are enjoying your leftovers today! Here are the last couple of chapters. Sorry it's a bit later though, happy belated Thanksgiving!_

The Cheetah Girls and The Dragons spent nearly the entire day the following day rehearsing their songs for the Macy's Day parade. Harry, Ron, and Ginny and all of the children seemed to be the only ones not arguing with each other. "I sure wish that Hermione would come to her senses." Ron said.

"I wish that they all would." Ginny said. "I mean they're supposed to be best friends, and they should be thankful for each other instead of bickering with each other."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Chase said.

"Really? What's that?" Ron questioned.

"Just follow my lead exactly and help me start cooking the turkey." Chase told him as Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances before following him into the kitchen.

 _…_

Ron was pleased to see later that evening that Rickie was also another person that didn't want to fight and try to prove that he was better than everyone else. "The way I see it is that Jesus Christ was the only person who was perfect, and it isn't right for us to try and prove it otherwise. Especially when it is so close to His birthday." He explained.

"I wish that everyone else felt the same way." Ron said miserably.

"I'm sure they will in time." Rickie reassured him.

"Oh they will," Chase responded as Sheela levitated the turkey pan out of the kitchen and dropped it on top of the table before Harry and Ginny lit the candles that were on either side of the tablecloth. Everyone else stopped talking as they turned their heads over to watch them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're dinner is served." Ginny told them as they all found their chairs and pushed themselves in.

"Wow, everything looks really good, but I'm a vegetarian remember?" Amber questioned.

"Wow that must suck for you, I mean how can you not like turkey?" Ron wondered.

"Don't worry Amber, we have plenty of mashed potatoes, corn, and stuffing for you." Ginny assured her.

"Oh and don't forget the pumpkin pie." Casey pointed out.

"It's great to see you guys getting along for once." Harry said as a moment of silence fell over them while they all exchanged looks with each other.

"Yeah, Uncle Harry's right. Now you're capturing the true meaning of Thanksgiving." Chase began.

"Yeah Chase is right guys, the first Thanksgiving was celebrated because the Indians and pilgrims were all thankful to be together and the fact that they were all friends." Hermione said before she looked over at The Dragons. "I'm sorry." She apologized as Amber looked over at her husband.

"Yeah me too. After all, I'm the one who started it." She finished for her.

"Yeah but we didn't end it like we were supposed to. I'm sorry too." He replied.

"Yeah, we all are." Derek agreed.

"Good, now that we're all friends again why don't we give thanks to God for this wonderful meal?" Rickie suggested with a grin before they all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Heavenly Father, we just want to take this time to personally thank you for this wonderful meal and this chance to be together for our very first Thanksgiving meal. Amen." He said.

"Amen!" everyone else echoed before they started passing around the food and started digging into their turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"This was a great idea Chase." Hermione told her son.

"Yeah, it looks like you've inherited your mother's brilliance after all." Ron said as Chase simply just beamed proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Thankful For Us

 _Alright, here is the last chapter. Sorry I finished it a couple days after Thanksgiving but I hope that you enjoy it just the same. And thanks for the review! I'm not sure if you meant that you were a fan of the original Cheetah Girls or my parody one (which sucked in the end that I had to delete a lot) but I'm glad you enjoyed it. The song in this chapter I wrote a long time ago before I even started posting my fanfiction on here, but it is the same name as the name of this chapter so enjoy it!_

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the ninetieth annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade!" one of the announcers (with short black hair and a shaggy black beard) exclaimed.

"That's right everyone and happy Thanksgiving to all of you out there. My name is Susan Carmichael and I am proud to introduce my longtime friend and new partner Jesus (Hey-Sus ) Garcia." A woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes said. "Welcome Jesus." She told him.

"Thank you Susan, and it looks like that I'm not the only newcomer to this parade as in today there are going to be two world famous music groups here today being the legendary witch girl group The Cheetah Girls and sexy wizard boyband The Dragons." Jesus began. "And speaking of which they are about to perform their new single right now which is called Thankful For Us which was written by lead singer of The Dragons Aaron Parker and current lead singer of The Cheetah Girls Hermione Weasley." He said before the camera shot a close up of Amber and the rest of the group.

They were all bundled up in hats and coats of their favorite color. Amber's being blue, Casey's being yellow, Luna's being green, and Hermione's being orange. While The Dragons wore their traditional colors of red and black. "How are you doing New York City!?" Amber called out to them through her hands as they all screamed and cheered in response.

"We just want to take this special time to wish you all a very happy Thanksgiving, and a blessed holiday season." Rickie began as he fixed his headset. "Now check this out." He said before he started to sing. "Ooh it's the most special time of year, so full of Christmas cheer,.. yeah!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe it's finally here, let us all get together and thank the Lord above, that He has blessed us with all of His love." Aaron sang.

"For onto us a Savior was born, and God sent His only Son, that we might someday live again! So let's join the celebration and say to you what we feel in our hearts,.." Rickie sang before they started harmonizing the chorus together.

"We are thankful for our friendship, it never, ever ends. Through thick and thin I know that we'll always be together. Through sun and rainy weather, we are just one big happy family and it's good to know that we can enjoy this feast."

"Oh there's no place I'd rather be, and we have something that no one can touch!" Aaron sang as he closed his eyes and pointed up at the sky.

"And above everything else, we're thankful for us!" Casey belted out.

"Yes love, is the greatest gift of all!" they all sung together.

"And it is so we sing, can't you hear those Christmas bells ringing? It's time to celebrate His birth!" Rickie cried before they started singing the chorus together again.

"We are thankful for our friendship, it never, ever ends. Through thick and thin I know that we'll always be together. Through sun and rainy weather, we are just one big happy family and it's good to know that we can enjoy this feast."

"Oh there's nowhere else on earth that I'd rather be, because we have something that no one else can touch no!" Rickie sang out.

"And above everything else, this Thanksgiving, we are thankful for us." Aaron sang as he grinned while everyone applauded and cheered as he finished their song. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone, God bless you." He told them as he and everyone else started waving to them.

 **Next Time; Ron finds out that this year for Christmas he better start checking his list twice, because twelve days later, he is scheduled to become the new Santa Claus!**


End file.
